herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Lee
Jason Petro "Jace" Lee (born July 19, 2003 in Centium City, New York City, New York, United States of America) also known as The Dark Demon, is the overall main protagonist of the Shared Heroes International Cinematic Extended Film-Verse. He is the eponymous titular main protagonist of the Demon franchise. Lee is a billionaire industrialist, heir to the Lee family fortune, inventor, scientist, CEO of LeeCorporation (unquestionably the most significant company in the world responsible for many scientific achievements and making history), and the crime-fighting vigilante and superhero operating in Centium City, New York City and is often seen as the start, face, and legacy of the superhero community. A brash but brilliant man, Lee is self-described as a genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist. With his great wealth and exceptional technical knowledge, Lee was one of the world's most powerful men, despite only being fourteen, and enjoyed the playboy lifestyle for three years after graduating from his boarding school until his parents were tragically killed, leading Lee to become wallowed in grief and vengeance. While in his first year of boarding school, Lee's father would often send him reports of LeeCorporation's financial budgets, hoping to prepare Lee's future as CEO. As Lee developed masterful computer technician skills, he was able to develop a program that enabled him to look deeper into the activities of LeeCorporation and discovered The Philosopher, the alias of Henry Steppingson, had been developing illegal projects concerned with human evolution, which were also being investigated by his father. Sneaking into the LeeCorporation Genetic Farm, and causing an fight which resulted in the destruction of the LeeCorporation Genetic Farm. However, his actions also caused many of the successful experiments conducted in the LeeCorporation Genetic Farm to escape out into Centium City, causing an even more higher crime rate than usual. Biography Family Ancestry Lee's family in Centium City could be traced back through 11 family members as 8 generations back to 1732, where Nathaniel Lee was born in an extremely superstitious family. He would start LeeCorporation as a private security company in an effort to thwart out supernatural creatures in Centium City. He also helped out with the revolution at age 33, and played a major role as General Washington's aide until 1783 after the Revolution was over. Nathaniel would have two children, Thomas Lee in 1774 and Anthony Lee in 1777. Nathaniel would later develop LeeCorporation's first subsidiary, Lee Security. Anthony Lee would help the U.S. rebuild itself after the revolution, creating more subsidiaries such as Lee Botanical, Lee Electric, Lee Electronics, Lee Mining, Lee Oil, Lee Records, Lee Research Institute, Lee Retail, Lee Stage, and Lee Yards, while Thomas would become the "black sheep" in the family and become a Satanist. He would become Anthony's arch-enemy and they would battle each other to the death which resulted in Thomas' death, much to Anthony's heartbreak. Anthony would have a son in 1804, Charles Lee. Anthony helped to hunt animals and traded animal skin for other materials with other countries, furthering LeeCorporation with Lee Shipping and Lee Construction. Charles would have two twins in 1839, Solomon and Joshua Lee. Anthony later died at 67 in 1844. Joshua and Solomon both helped out with the slaves in the Civil War while they created the subsidiaries, Lee Airlines, Lee Automotive, and Lee Aviation for LeeCorporation, using them to transport free slaves. Solomon had Alan Lee, his son in 1870. Joshua died in 1895. Solomon died in 1919. Alan would help out with World War 1, helping to develop the tank and the mustard gas. Alan died in 1925 after creating Lee Entertainment and Lee Studios, the same year he had Kenneth Lee. Kenneth would further develop LeeCorporation as well as the Manhattan Project, personally responsible for the defeats of Nazi's in World War 2 and had two twins. Patrick and Silas Lee. After the war, he created Lee Chemicals, Lee Biotech, Lee Industries, Lee Manufacturing, and Lee Steel. Both twins would help out in the Cold War and created Lee Weapons. Silas had Ned Lee in 1978. Patrick would die in 1979. Silas later died in 2006. Ned would create Lee Foods, Lee Healthcare, Lee Medical, and Lee Pharmaceuticals. Early Life Troubled Childhood Jason Lee was born on Saturday, July 19, 2003 in Centium City, New York City to Ned and May Lee. Lee had become good friends with James Beagle, his father's lifelong best friend and the butler of the Lee family, who watched over Lee throughout all of his childhood. Lee's early life was dominated by the absence of his own father who he would later describe as both "cold" and "calculating". Growing up, Lee had issues with his father, who Lee has said never told his son that he loved him, or even liked him. Since Lee was so young, his father was never able to tell him his plans for him. However, Lee did live an idyllic childhood, due to his family fortune. Lee would also grow up listening to the tales of how the previous eight generations of the Lee family gained their fortune in Centium City, and aspired to become even better than them. He would also have four martial arts trainers each train him in four different areas of martial arts: Boxing, Jiu-Jitsu, Escrima, and Krav Maga, becoming highly proficient. Lee would prove to be highly bright and intelligent, even as a child, gaining much knowledge about the sciences and mathematics. As a result, Lee was sent to the Centium City Special Boarding School High, a private expensive, high-class boarding school that pushed the students to learn at a high-rate, with a usual school year being compressed into a single semester. As a result, Lee would graduate by December 2014, at the age of eleven at the top of his class and school and even attained the rank of being the thirty-six smartest human on the planet. However, this experience would also lead to Lee become extremely arrogant, overconfident, and sarcastic. During his time in boarding school, Lee's combat skills were further honed as he mastered Wing Chun, Karate, Taekwondo, Capoeira, Savate, Muay Thai, Kung Fu, Pencak Silat, Hapkido, Judo, Sumo, Wrestling, Aikido, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, and Sambo. Lee would also recall the days when he was shipped off to boarding school as his father's happiest days, something that would later be proved false. Lee would gain a scholarship to the prestigious Midtown Institute of Science and Technology (M.I.S.T.), the top member of the Association of American Universities (A.A.U.), comprised of multiple elements from the top universities in the world as well as a private research university, and attended the college in August, 2015 at age 12. By May, 2019 at age 16, he graduated summa cum laude from the Midtown Institute of Science and Technology where he also met Herman Watson, who became his best friend. Lee's father would constantly talk about Super-Soldier, to inspire Lee to do great things in life, which highly annoyed him. At an early age, Lee quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. By his sixth birthday, Lee managed to create a "Monster Cure" for the monsters created by Henry Steppingson that possessed their new bodies for at most a year, as well as designing a functioning headless robotic body that could follow basic instructions, winning him the Science Fair. One thing about Lee's childhood that annoyed him was the nanny that cared for him until he was fourteen. While he was in boarding school, in eleventh grade, Lee hacked into the Pentagon on a dare by some friends. Year One: Uncovering Henry Steppingson's Schemes Losing His Parents In December 2017, when Lee was just fourteen, taking a small break from the Midtown Institute of Science and Technology after a travel abroad, his mother and father prepared to go away for a few days and leave him alone, although his father remained skeptical about how responsible Lee would be while they were gone. While his mother offered him a chance to go with them to an opera showing before they would go, Lee refused out of annoyance and spite for his father. Sadly, they died in a "random mugging" on Murder Alley after they finished watching the opera show, leading Lee to become driven in grief for their deaths, regretting how he had felt anger towards them just three hours before their deaths and had never made up with them whilst also blaming himself for their deaths, believing himself capable of preventing their deaths if he had gone with them. Beagle would become Lee's guardian and surrogate father and tried to fill in the role as best as he could. For a few years, his father's business partner, Lucas Perry took over as interim CEO of LeeCorporation until Lee officially assumed the role on his eighteenth birthday. CEO of LeeCorporation Rebuilding The Company On his eighteenth birthday, Lee inherits LeeCorporation, a chief weapons manufacturer for the U.S. military, becoming the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 company in history. He began to develop plans for a custom mansion after the destruction of his original home, and made an A.I. system that helped in the house. He named the system "Just A Masterful Extremely Smart" System, shortened to the J.A.M.E.S. System, titled after Beagle, whom he often credited for helping to raise him. Eventually Watson joined the United States Air Force and became the liaison between LeeCorporation and the United States Armed Forces, successfully earning Lee billions of dollars. Under Lee's leadership with the aid of Perry, LeeCorporation, despite already being one of the most profitable companies around, quickly thrived more than ever and became one of the most advanced companies in the world, creating new forms of weapons technology that seemed highly futuristic to most looking on at the weapons.Category:DC Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Personality Many people in the media think that Jason Lee is only just an egocentric playboy. As an adult, he was renowned for being causally arrogant, apathetic, callous, and a hedonist who enjoyed the finer things in life, namely, drinking (although this was a trick designed to make people think Lee was a drunken fool), gambling, partying, and flirting. However, it is shown that Lee does care for people, especially his friends. Although Lee causes trouble on occasion, he is more than willing to make up for his mistakes, which is one of the main reasons he became a crime-fighting vigilante. Eccentric, brilliant, outgoing, and cocky, Lee is a classic playboy, with his wealth, power, and natural charm allowing him to get just about any woman he wants. But despite his rather carefree and overconfident personality, inside Lee's heart lies loneliness, as Yen-Chu aptly described him as: "A man who has everything, but has nothing." Even following his birth as The Caped Crusader, development into The Centium Knight, reformation as The Dark Knight, and rebirth into The Demon as well as The Dark Demon, this stigma surrounding Lee persisted as many were quick to point fingers at him, believing his arrogance and callous attitude were the cause of many problems, even if he would only have a tenuous connection to the issue at hand. Before his kidnapping by the Taliban and the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria, Lee was a self-centered, arrogant person who didn't truly care for many people other than his closest friends. Even during this period of life, he had a moral code, believing the weapons he developed were being used exclusively by the United States and its allies for peaceful purposes but never caring enough to actually look too deeply into his company's dealings. He also funded large humanitarian inventions and programs via his arms dealing, something he felt justified manufacturing weapons. During the following years, however, Lee has matured, gradually becoming more of a team player and becoming somewhat less arrogant and cynical. He even began opening up and having a real relationship with Michelle Jones. Lee's exploits as The Caped Crusader, The Centium Knight, The Dark Knight, The Demon, and The Dark Demon have lead him to reevaluate his life. Thus, Lee now strives to use his inventions in a more responsible and considerate way. A textbook example of a Byronic hero, he never fully let go of his character flaws, however, using them to push him forward as a reminder to do better and often makes self-deprecating jokes or comments. Despite this attitude, Lee is an exceptionally brave and selfless individual, willing to use simple weapons to fight against near-omnipotent gods and aliens even when backed up against a wall. He further displays it by showing more concern with the lives of those in danger rather than his own life. Lee's experiences, while imprisoned by the Taliban and the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria, especially his critical injury and seeing his weapons used by terrorists, as well as the death of his parents, hardened him into a brave, determined, and ruthless fighter, despite his sarcastic and enthusiastic personality remaining intact. Seeing first-hand how innocent people were being harmed by his weapons and business while he remained ignorant greatly enraged him and motivated him to become a better man. This motive gave him an emotionally detached view to combat with Lee being perfectly willing to kill an enemy should the need arise, especially those whose goals paralleled the Taliban or I.S.I.S. He was also willing to kill to protect his allies. Despite this, Lee was also willing to punish his enemies without killing them, albeit this leniency would often lead him to severely injuring them rather than a quick death. He was not entirely merciless, however, often offering many thugs a chance to stand down and even let those who chose to surrender to leave peacefully. Even when in conflict and physical battles with other superheroes, Lee would offer the heroes several chances to step aside, even if they did betray him. Even after starting a new life as a vigilante, crime-fighter, and superhero, Lee's show-off personality has never fully changed, as demonstrated in having his Iron-Demon armors painted with a combination of colors in order to make it look "cool and awesome", as well as often disregarding advice from other organizations and heroes. Lee has also shown a strong liking towards heavy metal and rock music groups like Black Sabbath, AC/DC, and Queen. He also shows signs of being a gearhead, owning and modifying several expensive cars, having a particular liking towards the Audi R8 model line. Lee is also known for being exceptionally intelligent and innovative, having built a miniature Arc Reactor from scratch in Afghanistan. His intellect has earned him the "Da Vinci of Our Time" nickname, and his inventions of LeeCorporation have revolutionized technology for mankind. His past as a businessman has turned Lee into a very pragmatic individual, always taking the quickest, most efficient way out of a problem, commenting to Super-Soldier that he would simply "cut the wire" when giving the scenario of laying on barbed wire to let others cross it. This behavior put him at odds with the majority of the superhero community during multiple civil wars, as they were unwilling to compromise and negotiate with the United Nations regarding which Lee viewed as the easiest way to continue the superheroes' mission of saving people and appease the public's growing fear and unease regarding "super's". As a result of this negotiator attitude, Lee is very often one of the very few superheroes not to become a fugitive by the end of the civil wars and allowed to continue saving people with the support of the United Nations. This pragmatism extended to his fighting style. When confronted by villains holding people hostage, he simply switched to a more accurate weapon to kill/neutralize his foes. During fights against superheroes or a being of equal skill, he displays this again, having J.A.M.E.S. scan the fighting styles of his foes for weaknesses as well as simply blasting any additional fighters against him away if any attempts at tag-team were used against him and often using his repulsors to enhance melee combat. He further displays his combative pragmatism when fighting against cosmic entities, by first finding multiple ways to restrain their more advanced powers before unleashing an unrelenting barrage. Even though he can appear to be self-obsessed, Lee can also be a reliable friend, and occasionally shows affection to his colleagues and teammates. Hence, Lee was the only superhero who encouraged others to view their "unusual mutations" as blessings rather than curses, and trusted them to make good use of their superpowers. He has also adopted a mentor role towards the young David Parker, seeing himself in the young hero, and helping him become better by designing an advanced "Defender" suit and quietly teasing him about his mother, Angela Parker, whom Lee considers attractive. Indeed, Lee was the only superhero who believed in Parker and sought his aid, never once possessing any reservations or doubts about Parker's abilities. When Lee was caught up by the terrifying vision he had witnessed which represented a possible future that would be coming very soon, he was possessed with great fear of losing all his friends in the superhero community, and having to live on after they were all killed. During battle, Lee tries his hardest to protect his allies, risking his own life if he has to, notably when he once personally carried a nuclear missile through a portal to destroy the "Time- Powers and Abilities Powers Jason Lee does not possess any innate powers prior to building his armor. Instead, he uses a miniature version of the Arc Reactor to charge the various suits that provide him with superhuman strength, durability, endurance, and a variety of weapons. His original advanced technology combined with his extraordinary intelligence and unrivalled combat skills makes Jason Lee, "Earth's Greatest Defender", and a force to be reckoned with, able to battle with omnipotent beings the longest as well as give them more injuries to the point of admiration and respect. Armor Capabilities Design Iron Demon Armors Support Powers * Armor Systems: ** Superhuman Strength: ** Superhuman Reflexes: ** Flight: ** Heads-Up Display (HUD): ** Energy Conversion Power Recharge: ** Self-Contained Life Support System/Environmental Protection: ** Armor Summoning: ** Mini Thrusters: ** EMP Projectiles ** Powered Clamps: Defensive Powers * Superhuman Durability: * Advanced Combat Analysis: Offensive Powers * Repulsors: * Unibeams: * Lasers: * Smart Micro-Guns: * Missiles: * Direct Cybernetic Interface: * Armor-Link: Abilities * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Master Martial Artist: * Genius-Level Intellect: Lee's IQ is possibly well over 200, and is a brilliant, virtually peerless detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander. He is well-regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Before he discovered his superpowers, Lee would often use his cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them, a strategy he still has continued, even after he gained superpowers. Due to his mental training, and being naturally gifted, Lee has gained an instant learning aptitude, parallel multi-tasking, eidetic/photographic memory, accelerated reading, and a more powerful memory. Even at a young age, Lee possessed a brilliant mind, with knowledge and technological understanding far beyond the standard of time, becoming the thirty-six smartest person on the planet by the age of 11, four months before his birthday. Lee's genius extended to his prolific mechanical engineering, scientific, computer, business, strategic, piloting, and linguistic skills. Throughout his life, Lee has accomplished numerous intellectual feats such as creating a "Monster Cure", constructing scores of highly-advanced technological exoskeletal armors, figuring out a method for creating a new element, and outsmarting many arrogant but intelligent cosmic beings in battle. He is the smartest person on the planet, surpassing even his late father, Ned as well as biochemist genius Henry Steppingson, while rivaled only by fellow geniuses, often referred to as the "Da Vinci of Our Time". ** Network: As the leader of LeeCorporation, an extremely huge, and influential international Fortune 500 company, Lee has established many connections over the course of his life to multiple powerful companies and important personnel, who provide him aid for various natures, having made allies with politicians, judges, and policemen as well as access to a nearly inexhaustible vast set and array of funds, technology, resources, finances, intelligence, and manpower global wide. His power and influence grew as he gained more training and expertise in area's with extremely powerful and private teachers and professionals. These organizations include his street and criminal contacts as "Wong Fei Huo". As a result of all this power, Lee has a dense network of information, mainly throughout Centium City, although it is present in the rest of the world as well, even allowing him to enter and leave many facilities and use his connections to make it seem like he was never there. ** Master Demagogue: Lee is a superbly skilled demagogic supergenius, as his intention to come off as an altruistic humanist of and for the people ** Master Social Intuit: ** Expert Businessman: At the age of eighteen, Lee took over LeeCorporation due to being old enough to head his company as well as his parents' death, thereby becoming the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 company in history. Since then, despite traveling over the globe at age 20 and not returning for a decade, Lee has helped the company grow, and gain more business partners, with LeeCorporation eventually becoming the largest tech conglomerate in the world under his leadership. Lee is therefore well-respected in the business world, able to command people's attention when he speaks on economic matters by virtue of the fact that he is savvy enough to have, over the years, built up LeeCorporation into the premier weapons supplier to the U.S. military for years. He is known for having his employees' loyalty as well as his impeccable business ethics. ** Master Polymath: *** Master Word-Player: *** Expert Literarian: *** Expert Scientist: An exceptional scientific prodigy, Lee is ingeniously resourceful, knowledgeable, and brilliant in many different fields of science, particularly physics and bio-chemistry, but also computer science, chemistry, and neuroscience, having graduated summa cum laude from the Midtown Institute of Science and Technology at age fifteen. **** Expert Engineer/Master Roboticist: Lee is an extremely talented and prolific engineer and robotics technician, having been able to make many complicated inventions at a young age, making a headless robotic body that could follow basic commands at the age of six for his Science Fair, although it had been complex enough to bewilder other teachers. **** Expert Computer Scientist/Hacker/Computer Specialist: Lee is an extremely skilled hacker, as he had been able to create a program that was able to completely override the firewalls in his father's company, despite it's complexity and high-security status as well as program a headless robot to perform basic commands. Later, in the eleventh grade, he managed to crack the Pentagon's firewall on a dare. **** Expert Bio-Chemist: After reading the left-behind notes of brilliant bio-chemist, Henry Steppingson, Lee's knowledge of bio-chemistry become so complex and bright that he was considered to be one of the greatest genetic engineer's in the world if he wasn't already, and a bio-chemist whose knowledge of genetic engineering was nearly unrivalled. At the age of six, before the start of his second year at Centium City Special Boarding School High, he had managed to synthesize a "Monster Cure", as a birthday present for his father, which was capable of reversing any body changes/genetic tampering that the test subjects of Steppingson had undergone, as long as the changes remained for at most a year. **** Expert Biologist: *** Master Mathematician: From childhood, Lee displayed an aptitude in math, and as an adult, became a supergenius mathematician, once being able to effortlessly verbally extemporize computer code, akin to Miles Davis improvising a trumpet solo, being able to pick up on patterns others do not notice, having a penchant to make even something as casual as sports scores sound like algebraic integers, and being able to tie mathematical references into conversations while remaining relevant, such as with Euclid's triangle inequality. Because of his skill, he is an effective card counter, claiming that it's all "probability, theory, and mathematics." **** Master Cryptographer: **** Expert Artist/Master Painter: Lee is an incredibly skilled painter, despite considering it "mere geography", capable of drawing an extremely life-like picture of snowy mountains which represents "boredom". * Micro-Sleep: Lee has mastered the art of power-naps which has evolved to the point where they can be considered "micro-sleep". Using the theory of the Uberman Sleep Schedule, Lee is able to function like a normal human being throughout a day by taking six naps a day while only having to sleep two hours by taking a twenty minute nap every three hours and forty minutes. This has allowed Lee to go many days without having to go to sleep. Category:DC Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Adorable Heroes Category:Alchemist Category:Alter-Ego Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal Lovers Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Communists Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Anti-Hero Category:Anti-Jingoists Category:Anti-Nazis Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Apprentices Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Artistic Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Atmokinetic Category:Axemen Category:Betrayed heroes Category:Big Good Category:Bigger Good Category:Blood Knight Category:Bond Creators Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Boxers Category:Bullied Heroes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Casanova Category:Celebrities Category:Chaotic Good Category:Charismatic Category:Charismatic Heroes